


Melancholy

by Rina_aria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), homophobic Kaoru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: Just a basic story I write to get back to writing since it's been years since I haven't done it. If it is ugly then I'm sorry, it's been so long after all. Anyway, the story is about Kaoru denialing about Rei and Rei who is trying to made Kaoru become his partner. Will change rating later.





	Melancholy

In this world beside the usual gender of male or female, there exist second sexuality. These second sexuality are Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Most of people are Beta but there exist a quite handful of Alpha and, while even lesser in amount, Omega. Those which get diagnosed as Omega used to face a blatant discrimination compared to other sexuality do to them getting into ‘heat’. But, after the long struggle of invention of heat prevention medicine and social protest, the law for Omega protection is made and those diagnosed as one is capable of asking for leave permission during their ‘heat’ schedule. Even if their first gender are both male and female, Alpha-Omega couple is allowed to marry.

Hakaze Kaoru is an Omega. And although there is supposed to be no problem about being one, Kaoru doesn’t really like this result. His family really hold high the status of being an Alpha, especially regarding to their male off-spring. But, here Kaoru is, being born as Omega despite being a male.

To make matter worse, none of the Alpha that Kaoru has met wanted to take him as their pair. Yeah, despite being an Omega and actually capable of getting into ‘heat’, all of the Alpha that Kaoru had met can't smell Kaoru’s pheromone. Of course it made his Father frustrated to no end. Especially, since Kaoru’s sister, an Omega of her own, has managed to form a pair with rich and strong family of Alpha.

In a last act of defiance and (secret) wish to be approved, Kaoru entered Yumenosaki. While it is an idol school, something that irked his father more, large amount of its students are either Alpha or Omega and a lot of them are from well-off family. It is way easier to enter than actually do something right though, as Kaoru’s two years are filled with out-of-norm accident. At the very least he managed to secure a good position in UNDEAD that come from complete weird turn-of-event with equally weird member and leader.

The leader of UNDEAD is the self-proclaimed vampire Sakuma Rei. Kaoru always felt uncomfortable in his presence. Sakuma Rei is a very strong Alpha and he is capable of charming everyone, gender and sexuality be damned. There are other who have similar charm in Yumenosaki and they are usually the leader of famous unit. Exception does exist though.

At any rate, Kaoru doesn’t want to get close with Rei. Fortunately, even if his charm doesn’t really work at most of Alpha, he is capable of mesmerizing the beta girl of Normal Division. Kaoru secretly wished that if he ever get partnered with Alpha, he hopes it would be with Alpha girl. Like that, he still keep his Alpha-Omega gender right and having his sexuality remain straight. It’s a win-win answer for him.

“Kao-kun, you sure is really troublesome with the whole sexuality things huh?” Izumi commented while browsing about Trickstar with his phone.

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you. Don’t you already have partner?” Kaoru retorted back while checking his schedule book that is mostly filled with date promise. Though he is ending this farce since it is rather obvious that he won’t find a partner in the girl he met and he started thinking on continuing with UNDEAD. So, the date will be the last date with whoever he is going with.

“Haaah?! Ousama has nothing to do with it! He gave me his consent too!” Izumi responded irritatingly while closing his browser.

‘That guy’s heart is really wide huh…’ Kaoru mentally thought at the answer. After all, normally speaking, Alpha usually has a strong desire to their Omega partner. And with how this ‘Ousama’ actually one of the strongest Alpha in school, even more so.

“Well, well, you two calm down, it isn’t good to fight with friends! Now you two shake your hand and be friend again~” Chiaki mediated as he take Izumi and Kaoru’s hand as he forced the two to shake hand.

Kaoru sighed and reluctantly do it. After all, Izumi’s action is indeed weird for him. For all he was taught, Omega should be faithful to their Alpha-partner. It might be just for a Beta, but it still feels weird. His sister seems to talk about her husband as they are just a newlywed and how it is her ‘Fated Partner’. Could it be that Izumi’s partner right now isn’t something like that?

“… Hey, Senacchi could it be that you and Tsukinaga-kun aren’t Fated Partner?” Kaoru can’t help but question since it often bug him somehow.

“Me and Ousama?” Izumi questioned back.

“What are you asking about Hakaze? It is obviously fate!” Chiaki responded as he clenched his fist.

“Don’t want to hear it coming from Moricchi who don’t have partner yet…” Kaoru responded as he lightly slapped Chiaki’s hand that obscured his view.

“Hmmm…” in other hand, Izumi looked like he is thinking about how to answer the question.

“So?”

Izumi looked to the side for a bit and even if it is really transparent it is easier to think he is imagining it, Izumi certainly smiled. His smile was tranquil and he looked like he made his peace with something. His face is the same as the face of Kaoru’s sister when the latter went down the altar of her wedding.

“No, we are fated…”

“…” Kaoru and Chiaki went into complete silence, both doubting their vision. It is rather famous gossip that the relationship between the two is complicated.

“What’s with that expression? So, annoying! You’re the one who asked about that right? I just replied that question!” Izumi who looked at the two quickly let out his complaint.

Chiaki blushed into deep red as he responded with, “No, no, somehow Sena you really look so in love…”

Izumi turned red at the straight comment coming from Chiaki as Kaoru nodded as well. It looked like a mix of embarrassment and actual anger coming from the guy. He even throw a link of ‘So annoying! So annoying! Sooooo annoying!!!’ as if to hide his reddening face.

“Well, anyway I’m taking a one week leave starting from tomorrow,” Izumi added as if to change the topic.

“Oh, it’s already the time for it? Take care of your health Sena!” Chiaki was quick to eat the change in topic.

“Don’t forget to use protection while at it~” it didn’t stop Kaoru to tease his friend of course.

“KAO-KUN!!!”

“HAKAZE!!!”

… Oh yeah, and one collateral damage.

Kaoru chuckled at the interesting reaction he got. His phone vibrated at that condition and he left the class with series of complaint coming from Izumi and Chiaki who remained beet red. He apologized to Izumi for throwing the responsibility of pulling back Chiaki to normal condition at heart.

The vibration of his phone originated from Koga who become the representation for Rei who can’t use smartphone even if the world collapsed around him. He used to think that he can’t take the attitude of the big dog (he’ll get mad if he knew) but since last summer Kaoru think that he as well as Adonis, the papa bear, are actually cute.

He opened the Light Music Clubroom only to find that no one is there. That was weird since he is sure that he got a message that told him about UNDEAD of some sort. He checked the date and it is still few months away from April Fools. But as he checked the calendar again, it is soon going to be the time for Koga to be in his ‘heat’. So, it must be a call from Rei but he asked Koga to contact Kaoru before the latter leave because the damned guy can’t do anything about it.

Kaoru sighed and decided to follow with it. He went and knocked on the coffin that lie in the deeper end of the clubroom like it belonged there.

“Sakuma-san, I know you’re awake so don’t fake your sleep~” Kaoru knocked at the coffin although he is tempted to open the damned lid and pour a lot of sun light into the owner of the said thing.

“Kaoru-kun, can you wake me up in kinder manner~ I’m so sad that you’re so cold~” come the answer from inside with fake sleepy tone that is filled with more tease than an actual emotion.

“Then I’ll be kind and open the window wide with rise and shine greeting~” Kaoru can’t help but chuckling at the empty threat.

“That’s a problem…” come response from inside as the lid slowly moved.

Kaoru quickly take some distance away from the coffin or else he’ll be pulled inside. While the coffin is actually comfortable (something he doesn’t want to admit), the notion of being pulled into it by Rei made him uncomfortable. While he isn’t as against the idea of being close to other guy like before, an Alpha and Omega sharing the same space isn’t a good idea.

After Rei finally get up and sit over the lid of his coffin, Kaoru then asked, “So, what is the reason of this time calls?”

“Well, I’m thinking of organizing UNDEAD work schedule during Wanko’s and Adonis-kun’s absence. Would you help me?” Rei explained shortly before asking things with a big smile on his face. He sure knows how to make him unable to say no.

“Fine, but after Wanchan and Adonis-kun are back. It is time for me to take leave okay?” Kaoru added.

“Of course.”

“Then, that’s decided. I’ll be leaving today then.”

* * *

 

Kaoru realized that the actual amount of him spending time working with Rei isn’t that long. He just need to come during school day is in effect. So it will from Monday until Friday. He felt a bit bad deciding on job for Koga and Adonis, but it couldn’t be helped. When he isn’t around, those two were helping Rei on deciding the job too.

Kaoru spent his weekend ending his relationship with girls left and right. Some obviously got angry, but some gave up quietly. It was rather tiring for him too. He snuggled at his bed as his mind wanders a bit.

‘ _Somehow… Sakuma-san smells like Morning Glory when we talked… what was that?_ ’’

* * *

 

The first three day went by without any trouble. But, Kaoru can smell a variation of flower’s scent coming from Rei when they talked. And it made him felt different for some reason.

He started remembering about their first meeting, for example. Of course he knew about Rei, but he never bothered with learning about him before. A lot happened to Rei’s surroundings and while he is there, it felt like he isn’t actually there as he waited for the storm to pass. Now that he think about it, he should have did more. Maybe it is because graduation is also getting closer that he felt a bit melancholic.

Now that he think about it…

“Hey, Sakuma-san don’t you have partner?” Kaoru asked when they get into a bit of break from doing their job. It actually added with preparation for their junior as well, before they knew it.

“I used to have one before. But a lot happened and he find his fated partner,” Rei answered with a hint of nostalgia.

“Heeee, something like that happened huh… I heard that breaking partnership is painful. Is it the same as you?” Kaoru questioned while tilting his head. Of course he ever heard the case of broken partnership, but he never meet one.

“Well yes of course it was at first. But, now that I think back about it, maybe it was more of guilt. As he found his fated one, I also made one of my own. With a good long talk, we decided to break off the partnership,” Rei retold the story while nodding as if it was story of long past.

“So, how was your partner now? Is he happy?” Kaoru questioned more as he think that Rei is actually okay with the talk that is usually considered taboo.

Rei smiled gently and nodding at the question. He then added with, “Yes, he is enjoying his day fully after we broke off. I think I made a right choice at that time, something that felt rare for that time frame~”

“But you did a lot of right thing Sakuma-san. From what I heard, your little brother is doing really well in his unit. That one is something that Sakuma-san come with right?” Kaoru added as he is glad that Rei doesn’t get hurt by his past action. He think that Rei needed to stop being so negative about things like that now. After all it isn’t good to always look at the past.

“Kaoru-kun sure is kind…~” Rei added with a chuckling.

“Am I that kind?” Kaoru retorted back.

“Yeah, you’re so kind that I should ask you to be my partner.”

Kaoru freeze at the words and looked upward, meeting his gaze with Rei’s own gaze transfixed to him. He wanted to be able to laugh and said that Rei is making weird joke. In fact, regarding on partner thing, they are somewhat one as the poster of UNDEAD. But, somewhere in his head, he knew that Rei meant something else entirely with his words and it halted his brain.

Now that he think about it… he used to feel that he is in love with Rei too. It felt like something of a mere dream so he quickly woke up though.

“Kaoru-kun…” Rei called with calm voice as he lift his hand as if to reach Kaoru.

Kaoru felt like he is in trance.

While Rei is an alpha, he is a man. But then again, even if he were to claim Kaoru, Kaoru knew that his Father won’t mind too much since Rei is coming from a good family that can benefit his own. Rei is really patient with him and he is also loving, it made him felt at ease. There is something that tugging him and made him felt uncomfortable with Rei, but it is different than his previous experience.

“…” Kaoru gulped down and watched as the hands moving closer.

But he realized something that is really important and it made him flinch and move back.

Kaoru avoid Rei’s gaze immediately and said something that leave his brain completely. He just registered Rei’s understanding and escaped the room.

As he walked away, he can’t shake off the feeling that gnawed at his back. With the way it went down with, he felt like he is taking advantage of Rei’s kindness. And even more importantly, he felt like he is also something to be used and one day would be thrown away as well.

The feeling made him fear and it made him escape. His own guilt mixed with his fear made him unable to let Rei touch him. It was… so wrong, like he is about to do something sinful.

“So hot…”

… And that night, Kaoru’s heat come earlier than what he expected.


End file.
